FwPC10
Honoka no Sakuretsu! Suteki na Tanjoubi!' (ほのか炸裂！素敵な誕生日 lit. "Honoka explodes! A wonderful birthday!"), dubbed '''Birthday Heist' in the English dub, is the 10th episode of Futari wa Pretty Cure, and also the 10th episode of the Futari Pretty Cure series.''' Synopsis The episode begins with Nagisa over at Honoka's house. Mepple and Mipple are visiting each other while expressing their happiness about it, even though being in their normal form is tiring here. Nagisa begins to think of the day before when Mepple had been terribly ill and how she didn't even pay it any mind until it was almost too late. So today in order to make it up to him, she's brought him over to Honoka's to let him see Mipple. The two mascots continue to nuzzle and hug as Mepple ask Mipple to come closer. However she refuses since Nagisa is watching them but he insist on calling her an old, lumpy, pumpkin. Which ends up infuriating her and to protect himself, Mepple goes to his Card Commune form. After a moment, Honoka goes to answer the nearby phone and begins to talk with her father. Who mentions tomorrow they will meet up at the airport. Honoka returns to her room as Nagisa ask about them, she explains that since they work away from there, they can only come back on occasion. Nagisa soon leaves and notices how happy Honoka seems all of the sudden, leading her to realize tomorrow will be Honoka's birthday. As she leaves she decides to get her a present. That following morning, Honoka arrives to the airport to see her parents behind a big pile of presents. Suddenly they embrace her in a very tight hug and mention how she's grown and continue to hug her until Sanae comes by saying if they keep hugging her like that, she might break.. After a brief apology, they show her all of the presents they got for her. But Honoka ask if they will be able to fit all of the presents into a Taxi. To which they mention instead they will get them delivered to their house. It's then Honoka's grandmother suggest they go out to have fun while she goes home to prepare dinner. Meanwhile with Nagisa, she realizes she only has 18 yen, which isn't much in the least. How can she afford anything nice for Honoka with such a low ammount? She tries to ask her mother, who already states she's 6 months advanced on her allowance. So she then turns to Ryouta, who already states he wont lend her any more no matter how much she sucks up. Eventually causing Nagisa to beat him up... Back with Honoka and her parents, they are asking her what she wishes to go and do now but suddenly her father gets a call. Its a Jeweler who wanted to meet them, despite how many times her parents had turned down the offer, having plans today. Honoka insist that it has to deal with their jobs, they should go and do this first since its important. She tells them not to worry about her and that they can still go and have fun after. So the Yukishiro family head over to the Jewelry store and have Honoka sit in the front, where all of the displays are. Her parents go into the back room and she examines the big room she's in currently in and simply waits. Nagisa meanwhile is still gloomily trying to determine what she can do for Honoka when she sees a very beautiful piece of jewelry in a stores window. However, without the money she's can't buy anything Honoka would really like. It's then she suddenly gets an idea and quickly runs home, unaware of the three odd looking men nearby who head into the jewelry store. The leader approaches the woman at the door and threatens to shoot and that this is a robbery. Him and the other two go to examine the pretty and fancy jewelry they could steal when its revealed he really didn't have a gun on him. Honoka approaches them to ask what they're doing, and if they are playing a game. Her parents are shown to be tied up in the meeting room. Honoka ask why they plan to rob this place when they explain that they need money so they plan to steal the jewelry to sell it, claiming that to be the easiest and quickest way to make money. Honoka begins to grow angry and demands they sit down, to which they comply. She then ask them if they really feel comfortable taking things people worked very hard to make. And then explains how her parents are so busy that she only gets to see them once a year, and there's even people who work harder then that. The guys begin to feel slightly bad and the one man, the leader, goes on to explain how they used to be like those people. However, before they can finish, Gekidrago suddenly appears! He demands Honoka hand over the Prism Stones and Honoka states she will, but only if he can find them. Being in the jewelry store has given her an idea that will allow her time to contact Nagisa. So she claims she hid them all in there, causing Gekidrago to sit down and look through every pile of jewelry to find them. Back with Nagisa, she has just finished making a present for Honoka! A clay figure of both Mepple and Mipple. After Mepple insist on how ugly it is, Nagisa remakes it as Honoka's father tells people outside to call the Police. Back inside the jewelry store, Honoka is trying to use the phone but its no good, the wires were cut so they can't get out. Nor can she call Nagisa for help. The robbers begin to regret what they did, as the leader explains how they were all in business together when it suddenly went bad and they were all left with nothing. As friends they were only doing this to help each other. The leader is convinced that only bad things happen, but Honoka tells them to not give up hope by saying that if they only had bad luck, good luck is sure to come soon. She then suggest that since the police and camera's have arrived, they should look for a way to get out. Nagisa meanwhile, has just finished making her little Mepple and Mipple figures, having polished and painted them. She wants to go and give it to her but doesn't want to interupt her time with her parents. So instead she decides to watch television when she sees the jewelry store she was at earlier is being robbed and the police have shown up! She then sees Mipple, which Mepple confirms only to realize Honoka is there! Nagisa rushes back over and tries to get in, but the police won't let her no matter what she tries to convince them of. As she is pushed back to the crowd, she hears on of the guys say that the vehnilation would work but adults are too big to fit in... Its then Gekidrago realizes he was tricked! Having been through the entire pile of jewelry with no luck. So just as he is about to harm Honoka the robbers defend her and tell her to run instead. She tries to warn them but Gekidrago easily knocks them away just as Nagisa arrives! Transforming into Pretty Cure they begin to attack and use Marble Screw on him but Gekidrao refuses to give up! As Pretty cure keeps using Marble Screw, the jewelry surrounding them shines brilliantly in the light and they begin to form with the Marble Screw to create and even stronger blast of the attack and send him flying. As they turn to normal, Mipple explains how the stones reacted with their powers and saved them. Nagisa puts her hand into Honoka's own and hands her the gift she made before going back through the vents she came in from, not wanting to get in the way of Honoka's day with her parents. The police put the three robberers under arrest as Honoka tries to explain that they didn't do anything. But the leader tells her that robbery is robbery and from now on, they are going to resign themselves. As they leave, Honoka's parents rush to her and feel very bad that they couldn't do anything to help her. But Honoka tells them she knows that they love her, and she has friends too that care about her. So she is very happy and that this has been her most wonderful birthday ever. Major Events *Honoka's parents are first seen in this episode. Characters﻿ Cures *Misumi Nagisa/Cure Black *Yukishiro Honoka/Cure White Mascots *Mepple *Mipple Villains *Gekidrago Secondary Characters *Yukishiro Taro *Yukishiro Aya *Yukishiro Sanae *Misumi Ryouta *Misumi Rie *Kometsuki Kyouto (Flashback only) Japanese vs English Dub *When Mipple feels embarrassed about cuddling Mepple closer in front of Nagisa, Mepple merely just calls his partner a "pumpkin-head." In the English Dub, he tells Mipple to pretend that Natalie's "just a pumpkin." *When Nagisa is yelling at Mepple for calling her a pumpkin-head, he tells her to get a boyfriend if she's upset about it; in the English Dub, he tells Natalie to "plug her ears and hum a song to herself." *After Honoka scolds the robbers for stealing rather than working hard, the lead robber tells her that they have been working hard for several years. In the English Dub, the lead robber tells Hannah that somebody forced them to rob the jewelry store. *When Nagisa shows Mepple her first attempt at making a charm for Honoka, he says she won't like something that's poorly made. In the English Dub he asks, "Does it come with a barf bag, or is it sold seperately?" Trivia *This episode shows that Nagisa is good with small crafts. *In a way, the present Nagisa chose to make is symbolic. As both girls met and became friends through Mepple and Mipple. *One of the first and only episodes in which a Zakenna wasn't the villian. Gallery Presents.png|A lot of presents for Honoka Clay.png|Nagisa's second attempt done.png|Nagisa birthday present for Honoka Sit.png|Honoka and the thieves shiney.png|Shining jewels Honoka with her family.jpg|Honoka with her family Marble Screw with the help of the jewels.jpg|Marble Screw with the help of the jewels Category:Episodes Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure episodes Category:Stubs